Kenji Fujimoto
Kenjiro Senzui is the second son of the Senzui clan, and though he might not be the head of his particular clan, in recent years, he has definitely come to be the most prominent Senzui shinobiof his time. While the Senzui, like most shinobi from the Land of Yang subtly have a high affinity to the Yang Release nature trasnformation, Kenji was born with it almost naturally and given the ability to utilize it at a young age, a unique phenomenon many assumed to be the birth of a kekkei genkai within the clan. Born into the Land of Yang during the rule of the great Daimyo Kurumi Yumi, Kenjiro from a young age demonstrated exceptional talent in the fields of chakra control and nature transformation, and often pushed himself extremely hard to be able to match, rival, and surpass most other children in his village's academy during those years. Prior to graduation as an official Genin, Kenjiro had earned himself a rank as a special Genin years ahead of the other individuals of his age group, a condition that his clan mandated on those who would not become the direct inheritors of the clan's mantle. At an age where children were still suckling from their mothers, Kenjiro was practicing shurikenjutsu and ninjutsu, and at the time when he became of age to join the Academy, he was actually asked if he wanted to skip the first few courses. Quite frankly, apart from some of the more advanced portions of the curricula, Kenjiro was already leaps and bounds beyond the traditional academy student. As Kenjiro grew, his talents with flourish as he would continue to push on to become the most powerful shinobi he could possibly be to prevent being overshadowed by his older brother, and to prove to his clan what the one not destined to inherit a prestiguous position could truly accomplish. Nothing would stop him apparently, his meteoric rise seemingly coming to an end at the time of the Chunin Exams, where Kenjiro was considered to be a favourite of the general public to ultimately win every fight he was placed in, due to his superior skill, talent, and knowledge. However, Kenjiro was not expecting to be placed against his own brother in the tournament. While he possessed the upper hand, Kenjiro was injured in the process through the use of one of his brother's unique techniques. Despite winning, Kenjiro would collapse right there, in the middle of the stage, and would not move again until an entire week later. During this week, Kenjiro could feel his chakra flowing and pulsating through his body, almost as if it beat along with his heartbeat. He could feel his chakra flow with each movement of his blood's plasma, his wounds healing and revitalizing, though he could not tell if this was the result of medical ninjutsu. The young boy would shoot up and immediately look around for the source of this healing power, only to realize that no-one else was around him. Watching his body heal around him, Kenjiro would hit the libraries and books, a location Kenjiro would find himself in for the next couple decades, researching and studying exactly the underlying principles behind this power. It was only a matter of time before Kenjiro rationalized that whatever had occured had some intimate link with physical energy ''Abilities'' Chakra Prowess and Physical Prowess Physical Energy Nature Transformations